Sagume Kishin/Minoo's version
This character uses custom sprites and has a very unusual gameplay style for a M.U.G.E.N character, using only two buttons for melee attacks. This limits her melee moveset, making her rely more on projectiles. She has some cheap aspects, like a very spammable projectile attack that can K.O. the opponent in seconds when spammed and an exploit that allows for incredibily fast Power gain. ) |Image = File:MinooSagumePortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Minoo |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Sagume is a six-button character. However, unlike most M.U.G.E.N characters, she uses only the and buttons for melee attacks, giving her a very limited melee moveset, but she has some additional command Normals. She uses the and buttons for projectile attacks, the button for an evasive move and the button for activating her Hypers. Unusually, her projectile attacks and evasive move use up Power. Aside from an auto-combo activated by mashing and its crouching being chainable multiple times, she barely has any comboability, so she relies on her Specials, Hypers and projectile attacks. Her projectile attacks are very spammy. Her projectile attack in particular is very overpowered, as it deals a lot of damage and is hard to avoid. If the player has enough Power, depending on the distance between Sagume and the opponent, it can be spammed to the point where the opponent can be K.O.'d just by spamming this move. Her can be very hard to deal with and can easily prevent the opponent from approaching Sagume. During the evasive move, Sagume can still be hit, limiting its usefulness. In many of her animations, including the idle animation, there are multiple hitboxes while there could be just one. In some attack animations, like her crouching , the hitboxes are very large and these attacks also have infinite priority as a result. There is an exploit in the character that allows for incredibily fast Power gain. By pressing , the player can activate a "spirit attack" that deals no damage but knocks the opponent back. It also gives 1000 Power if it hits. This can be done repeatedly to max out her Power very quickly and allowing her projectile attacks and Hypers to be spammed. Also, Sagume starts out with 1500 Power every round. Her Hypers can be quite cheap because they deal above average damage and are hard to avoid. Her can take out half of the opponent's Life if used in front of the opponent. Her is unique in that it places an object that explodes and deals damage when attacked by the opponent. Strangely, when Sagume is within range of the explosion when it explodes, the Power bar is maxed out. Her is also unique in that it can't be activated manually. It activates automatically when Sagume's Life becomes 50 or lower and has 3000 Power. The attack is unblockable and can deal a lot of damage depending on the opponent's position when the attack is activated. Like all of Minoo's characters, she has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default. Like all characters which use the default A.I., it jumps around and blocks frequently and doesn't attack often. It rarely activates her Specials and Hypers. It often empties her Power bar by randomly using her projectile attacks and evasive move, further lowering the chance it uses one of her Hypers. This makes it not very hard to deal with, in spite of her cheap aspects. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | | }} | | | }} | | | }} | | | }} 'Hypers' | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 2000 Power| }} |Activates when Life becomes 50 or lower| Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | | Gains 1000 Power on hit| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos ST64 MUGEN Sagume Kishin by Minoo released MUGEN godreisen vs Kishin Sagume Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Minoo Category:Characters made in 2017 }}